The Melancholy of Ayumu Kasuga
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: “Hm, true. But let’s focus on the true part. These things happening are no mere coincidence.” Chiyo-chan nods, a smile…no, a smirk upon her lips. “Ayumu is a god-girl." Osaka's a god! Oh no... TomoxOsaka,Mild Language, Alternate Charrie Interpritations


The melancholy of Ayumu Kasuga

Episode 1: Osaka and the strange beginning

I'm bored.

I was always kinda bored, I guess. That's why I sped up. To not be.

My name's Tomo Takino, and I'm a normal, but a bit sped up, girl.

But the strangest thing happened to me when we saw a new anime at Chiyo-Chan's house.

It was a bit ironic, but somehow I kinda knew it.

---

The anime was "The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya", and Osaka was watching it, very intently. She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and grinned widely. "Wow, a lot of this stuff looks fun…I wish I could do something like it." She nodded, popping some more pieces into her mouth. "I mean…Chiyo-chan, you'd be the time-traveler of moe, Mikuru Asahina, Sasaki, you'd be Yuki, and Kagura, you'd be Itsuki. I bet Kaorin would be Ryoko, and Yomi would be Tsruya. Oh yeah, Tomo would be Kyon." She nodded, crunching some more corn inbetween her teeth.

Me, Kyon? She had to be crazy. I mean…how would that even be possible? I'm not half as snarky, and I'm in no way like him. Not at all.

"I'm not Kyon, what do you think I am? He's so sloooow!"I said, looking around. Of course, my fastness had to be upheld, for my friends 'sake. I mean, if I wasn't fast…there'd be nothing special about me. I'd be a no one.

"Y'know, I should found my own brigade….something like it." Osaka muttered. Then she slammed one hand into her popcorn, sending them flying, and she caught one in her mouth. When she was done chewing, she whiped her mouth and nodded. "Tomorrow, I will found it! The

**M**aking

The

**U**niverse

**S**o

**I**ncredibly

**C**ool

Brigade with Ayumu Kasuga!" She grinned as she finished, and Chiyo-chan meekly popped in with

"The Music Brigade?" She smiled, but shook her head. "That might send the wrong message."

"Well, the abbreviation has to mean something!" Osaka pouted. "It's not as impressive if it doesn't."

"I think it's cute." Sasaki smiled. "We'd just need me—"

"You all would be the members! We'll just need promotion…" Osaka had on a creepy grin, and glanced to Chiyo-chan, who yelped in protest. "Not me!" She squealed, running outside.

"I'll catch her!" I said, dashing out after her. Chiyo-chan, was, to my surprise, sitting on the stair rail.

"I knew you'd come." She smiled, causing me to wonder. "Okay, now, that we're alone…you may have noticed some strange things about Ayumu Kasuga…or Osaka." She almost seemed like a different Chiyo-chan…what was wrong with her?!

"Well…only that she's a airhead…and that sometimes the things she say turn out to be true." I shrugged. Not really a big deal, right?

"Hm, true. But let's focus on the true part. These things happening are no mere coincidence." Chiyo-chan nods, a smile…no, a smirk upon her lips. "Ayumu is a god-girl. That's one of the points I made of showing this anime tonight…."

Oh, crap. "Don't tell me. You're a time traveler, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Bingo." Chiyo-chan nods.

"And Sasaki's a alien?"

"Yep."

"Kagura's a esper?"

"That she is." Chiyo-chan said, closing her eyes and nodding. "What she said of us is true, though I'm unsure of Yomi and Kaorin. I guess we'll have to find out."

"So…Osaka controls the whole universe?" I asked, trying to get a grip on this situation.

"Yes. The whole universe, and she can take it apart and build it as she pleases. However, her subconscious is unclear of these things, so it causes a reflex, and--" I stopped Chiyo-chan with a hand move.

"In English, please. Simple English." I said, with a sigh.

"Oh. For simple terms, she does, but she can't really tell what she's doing." Chiyo-chan sighed. "Anyway, we better get back to the party. Here, take my hand. I'll fake it." She extended her hand--wait, how was she balancing on that rail, anyway?! As soon as I did, Chiyo let out a scream. "No, I don't want to be cosraped!" She flailed her ungrabbed arm, and I smirked triumphantly, dragging her inside the room.

"I caught us a Chiyo!" I said, a bit tiredly. "She tried that bird run again…pretty easy, but she had some things available to throw today. Dodged 'em, but I may have let something hit me." I pulled up my gown to display a scab along my leg--I'd gotten it when preparing earlier, but I'd not let anyone know.

"Yeesh, that looks pretty bad…" Yomi muttered, looking away.

"It does…Chiyo, you might want to think of apologizing." Sasaki said, pushing the little girl along.

"Oh…sorry, Tomo." Chiyo said, smiling, but I couldn't really see her the same way…not after that conversation.

"It's kay, kay, Chiyo-chan. I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need some band-aids, preferably with designs on them, and maybe a wet towel." I nodded, getting up all too quickly. "I'll go get 'em!" I dashed out of the room, and Osaka followed for some reason. "Yeah, what's up, Osaka?" I asked, glancing behind me.

"I was completely serious about that brigade." Osaka nodded. "I want you to help, Tomo, since you're pretty well liked. Just…at club time, tomorrow, at school, we're going to make it. Okay?"

"Okay, that's fine, Osaka." I nodded. "I'll help, don't worry."

Osaka smiled. "That's all, Tomo. See ya back at the room." She said, walking back.

I put a band aid on, and merely whiped my scab a bit to 'clean' it, and walked in at just the right time…Kyon had kissed Haruhi. Osaka smiled at me, warm and happy.

…Oh, this is going to be bad.


End file.
